Miracle Zombie Way
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Miracle Zombie Way is a Wizard quest released for the JP Halloween 2019 event for the Japanese version of Crash Fever (in the Japanese version, the quest was labelled as Ultimate difficulty instead). During Halloween, many avatars participated in a party and dressed up in costumes. The adapter sees Hikoboshi flirting with Cauchy, before Orihime barges in to stop him from flirting with other women. Hikoboshi nervously assures her that he only loves her, while muttering to himself that he could have sworn he managed to lose her. Meanwhile, Cockcroft greets the adapter in her Halloween costume. She mentions that she managed to finish a control system for her wing's defensive system, which beforehand would attack anyone who got close regardless of their intentions. She thanks the adapter for joining her, and suggests they go get candy. At that moment, however, they hear a scream. Looking back into the crowd, the adapter and Cockcroft notice that Hikoboshi has started acting weird and his skin now has a bluish tone. He starts to act like a zombie, biting and scratching other avatars who quickly take on a similar zombie appearance. The venue starts to fill with panic as more people get infected. Cockcroft gets worried about the situation, and tells the adapter that she will go find Pasteur to help, since she saw her earlier. She asks the adapter to deal with the situation until she gets back, and warns them to not get bitten. The adapter manages to stop several of the zombies, and sees Hikoboshi bite Orihime, turning her into a zombie as well. Despite this, she seems oddly pleased as the two stick close together while zombies. The adapter manages to defeat them so they collapse on the ground. More avatars keep getting infected, and Cockcroft and Pasteur arrive back. Pasteur begins to wonder what the cause of the virus is, but Cockcroft says they need to get the situation under control first. Pasteur gathers data from some passed out avatars and begins to analyze the data. She then says that its a virus that has no previous record, so it must be a new one. Cockcroft asks if she can make a vaccine, and Pasteur says she likely can since there is similar data on record. She starts preparing the vaccine, and Cockcroft tells the player they need to keep Pasteur safe while she makes the vaccine; this is continued in Unstoppable Wings of Doom. Quest Overview 1 Costume Contest= |-| Battle The First Problem= |-| Wizard The First Problem EX= |-| 2 The Nightmare Begins= In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * 1 Costume Contest ** Halloween Party: 'There's always a big event in ALICE around Halloween. This year a costume party is being held across several locations. * 'Wizard The First Problem EX ** Werewolf Hikoboshi: 'Hikoboshi is dressed as a werewolf, and is as relentless in his pursuit of girls as ever, even after everything goes wrong. ** '''Cat Witch Orihime: '''Orihime is dressed as a cat-eared witch. She came to the party with Hikoboshi in order to keep an eye on him. ** '''Darling's Love is Just for Honey: '''Orihime transforms when Hikoboshi attacks her, though she seems oddly pleased about it. * '2 The Nightmare Begins ** '''Undetermined Virus: '''A new type of virus appears to be the root of the problem. Where could it have come from? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Japan Wizards